Blunt
by beyondtheskies
Summary: Ever since her fateful meeting with Jack Frost, Tooth's wondered how and why Jack keeps his teeth so pearly-white. And she's determined to find out.


"Los Angeles, Sector 32 – 23 incisors, 14 molars! New York, Sector 3 – 45 premolars, 27 cuspids! Uh oh! Heavy snow advisory for Colorado! Oh, look at this incisor! Isn't it beautiful – "

Tooth's continuous chatter was interrupted by a distant greeting of "Hey, Tooth!" She turned around, her lips forming a small smile at the sight of the teenage hellion that held a special place in her heart.

Jack's expression softened as he gazed at the beautiful iridescent fairy before him.

"How have you been?" he inquired. "Busy as usual, I suspect?"

"You know it!" Tooth responded, hovering closer to him. "Collecting teeth twenty-four hours a day, seven days as week! Nothing new!"

An awkward silence immediately fell between them, with neither Guardian knowing how to continue their current conversation.

"…"

"…"

"Jack, can I ask you something?" The Tooth Fairy inquired, her voice lowering to a barely audible whisper. She looked away as the heat rose to her cheeks.

Jack blinked, moving closer to her in order to hear her question.

"S-Sure." he replied, his confusion and curiosity growing by the second. "You can ask me anything, you know that."

Tooth could feel her blush growing more noticeable with every passing moment.

She let out a small sigh and quickly murmured,

"Howdoyoukeepyourteethsowhite whydoyoukeepthemsowhite?"

Jack shook his head, trying to comprehend what the fairy was saying.

"I'm sorry Tooth, but I didn't catch that. Could you repeat what you said please – "

"HOW DO YOU KEEP YOUR TEETH SO WHITE? AND WHY DO YOU KEEP THEM SO WHITE?" Tooth nearly screamed, her voice growing more and more high-pitched as she enunciated each word. Her questions cut through the silence like a sharp knife cutting through cake.

The reality of the situation hit her like a ton of bricks, and the Tooth Fairy gasped. Placing her hands over her chest to quell her racing heartbeat, she spoke quickly in an attempt to lessen the severity of the awkward moment between them.

"I'm so sorry, Jack. It wasn't my place to ask you such questions – I shouldn't have asked you – It's not my business – "

The fairy's desperate pleas were stifled when the winter spirit placed a finger on her lips.

Tooth looked up, finally meeting Jack's gaze. She was surprised to find that Jack's lips had curled into a smirk.

He responded with a chuckle, "It's fine, Tooth! It's only natural for you to ask such questions. You're the Tooth Fairy, after all."

Tooth could only nod as her cheeks became the color of a ripe tomato. She ruffled her head feathers nervously as she looked away.

"As to answer your first question, it's simple. I brush my teeth three times a day and I occasionally rub them with a banana peel."

The second part of Jack's answer immediately caught Tooth's attention. She looked back at him, and tried not to laugh.

Placing a hand in front of her mouth to hide her ever-growing smile, Jack tilted his head in an effort to peek at the small grin that had formed behind her fingers.

Raising an eyebrow, Jack asked, "What's… so funny? I don't understand." His brows furrowed together in an attempt to comprehend the Tooth Fairy's response to his comment.

Before she knew it, Tooth erupted into a fit of giggles. She placed a hand over her stomach to quell her laughing fits.

Glancing back at the teenage hellion with a smile on her face, Tooth replied, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to laugh! It's just that I've never heard of someone using a banana peel to whiten their teeth before."

The winter spirit shrugged as he gazed over at her with a devious glint in his eye.

"I saw it in a magazine once. And just in case you wondering, I found the magazine on the ground one day. I was really bored – Don't ask. Just don't." Jack answered, holding his hands up to inhibit the fairy from prying about the subject any further.

Tooth laughed. "All right then. Now, you didn't answer the second question I asked!" She gestured at him, encouraging him to go on.

With a quick glance at her, Jack put on a poker face and turned around; when he was confident he was out of the fairy's view, Jack's façade slowly melted and his lips turned up at the corners, forming a brilliant smile.

He spoke with a hint of mirth in his voice, "It's all a part of my personal hygiene. I have to make myself look presentable, of course. What's wrong with that?"

Tooth let out a low "hmmph" as her lips formed a small frown. She hovered closer to him, looking at the beautiful back of his head in disbelief.

"Jaaack." She stressed every syllable, making her growing irritation with him more and more obvious.

"You're lying to me. I know that's not the real reason." she continued.

Jack's smile had grown so big he felt as if his lips were going to fall off. He tried to eliminate any signs of amusement from his voice as he replied, "Okay, you got me. There is _one_ reason why I make such an effort to keep my teeth so pearly-white."

Tooth nodded, a sense of accomplishment filling her as she placed a hand on the teenage hellion's shoulder to turn him around.

What she saw totally threw her by surprise.

Jack's face radiated nothing but adoration and affection for her. She felt her resolve crumble and her cheeks redden at his loving expression.

"You want to know why I make such an effort to keep my teeth as 'white as freshly fallen snow'? Well…" Jack spoke softly, his hand nervously reaching back behind his head to scratch a small patch of skin on his neck.

"It's because of you, Tooth. I constantly make the effort to keep my teeth white because I want to impress you." he went on. "When we first met, your comments about how beautiful my teeth were gave me the motivation to care them of them more. And I thank you for that. This may sound weird, but I liked hearing your compliments. They were nice to hear after spending so many years in isolation and hearing nothing but silence."

Tooth gasped, completely taken aback by his response. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she took him into her arms. He hugged her fiercely, as if he never wanted to let her go.

The fairy let out another audible gasp as she felt a pair a lips kiss her cheek.

"Thank you, Tooth."

* * *

**Well, this oneshot was the product of my... unique imagination. If I were the Tooth Fairy I would probably be plagued by questions about Jack's teeth as well (considering how beautiful him and his teeth are). Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**By the way I wanted to thank you all ****very much for the comments and favorites for the last three stories that I've written! It means a lot to me!**

**And remember: ****_please_ review this story if you can! I'm getting my wisdom teeth pulled out on Monday so it would be nice to come home to reviews from my lovely readers!**

**I love you all! You're the best!**

**P.S. : I will have time later on this week to write more Rainbow Snowcone oneshots! It's Spring Break for me! Yay!**

**Take care!**

**- beyondtheskies**


End file.
